


Spank Tooru 2k20

by BionicOtaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Discipline, Drinking, M/M, Non-Sexual Spanking, OC Baby - Freeform, Oihina if you squint, Spanking, mentions of miya atsumu - Freeform, non-sexual bdsm, spoilers for timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionicOtaku/pseuds/BionicOtaku
Summary: One full weak writing Oikawa Tooru getting spanked once per day <3Non-sexual spanking drabbles.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 23
Kudos: 53





	1. Wait for it... (Iwaoi)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamadad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamadad/gifts).



> Yeah so this was a fun week of my life and when I put it all together I was like yeah this is enough to publish so I did! Not every chapter has explicit spanking, but it's always at least talked about. Gifting this work to my dear Mase who worked so hard to do this along with me. Love you baby <3
> 
> Content warnings for non sexual spanking, any additional warning are marked by chapter.

Day 1: Iwaizumi and a flyswatter because ao3 user teadear is a sadist.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Will you hurry up already?” Tooru whined, foot stomping down impatiently. It felt like this had been going on for hours, but he had only gotten a few swat so far after the warm up. Instead Iwaizumi had been torturing him with this stupid fly swatter, dragging out his fate to the ends of the earth. 

“Still so impatient. That’s what got us into this to begin with.” Iwaizumi grumbled, finally bringing down the fly swatter across Tooru’s left cheek. The gasp that left his lips went along with a trembling feeling in his knees and he buried his head in his arms to stifle any more surprised sounds. He waited for the next strike to fall but Iwaizumi went back to brushing the flexible plastic edge of the fly swatter over his hot and itching skin, irritating it more without even swatting him. 

“Would you freaking stop that!” 

Four swats came down in succession and Tooru regretted essentially asking for them immediately. It wasn’t that he was looking for more it was just that he wanted it to be _over_ , but as soon as the last swat came down there was nothing again. Frustration surged inside of him, the lack of control making and the pain making his palms sweat. Iwaizumi was right that he had no patience. He couldn’t even be patient about something he didn’t want. 

Two more, this time low on his thighs, hitting skin that was stretched from being bent over. His legs almost did buckle then but he resisted, ultimately resulting in the saddest dance ever, knees bending a stretching opposite each other as he tried to regain his footing. 

“Okay, okay Iwa-chan I won’t be- ah” He was cut off by another layer of hits. “I’ll be patient.” 

Three more and then there was a hand on his shoulder, an arm around his waist, a firm grip pulling him tight against Iwaizumi’s chest. Shaking breaths fell around them for a moment before there was a kiss to the top of Tooru’s head and a sigh. 

“So you are going to remember to be more patient now right?” Tooru nodded his head against the shoulder he had to stoop to rest his chin on. “And you’re done being a brat.” 

“Woah, woah Iwa-chan I never said that- ow, you are such a meanie!” Tooru yelped as a hand came and pinched his raw skin and he looked at serious eyes that held a strong  warning. But it didn’t matter much since Iwaizumi was already arching a crooked smile at him and pulling him back down into a deep satisfying hug.


	2. frinemies (Iwaoi, post time skip)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2! Iwaizumi again cus... I mean you know. This one is post time skip but the spoilers are super minor and I had to do it because I just want Atsumu and Tooru to be friends okay.

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop fighting people.” 

“But he started it!” Tooru cried with sad indignation, scuffing his feet against the floor from his place over Hajime’s knee. “And you hit people all the time!”    
  
“I hit you and you know exactly why it’s different so don’t play dumb.” Hajime sighed, irritation coming off of him in waves as he looked down at the once scrawny, now extremely toned and extremely red backside in front of him. “We have been having this conversation since we were thirteen Tooru. Over a decade and you still can’t keep your hands to yourself.” 

Tooru cried out and wiggled again as another volley of swats came down on his thighs, but he didn’t seem to have decided he was finished trying to logic his way out of admitting he was wrong yet so Hajime kept going. 

“Iwaaaaaaaaa. It’s not like Tobio-chan! Miya Atsumu is a rude jerk and-and he was trying to make me look bad in front of chibi-chan, but he was my friend first and that is so- ah!” a hand full of swats all to the same spot cut him off and while the color that blossomed there looked as though it might bruise Hajime was finally getting closer to the answer he was looking for. 

“So you were jealous?” He asked softly, knowing he would strike a cord. The stiffness in Tooru’s back was answer enough. 

“Regardless of how you felt you can’t go to a friend's place of work and pick a fight with his teammate. Do you think Hinata was happy when he had to break up a fight like that? Between two people he likes.” The lecture went on and he could see the shoulders on the couch beside him hitch, but they still had to keep going. 

“I didn’t pick a fight though, he started it” Tooru whined wetly, even though Hajime was sure he knew it didn’t matter. 

“I don’t care, Tooru. You know better. You are better.” One more circuit of smacks and Hajime stopped. “He may have started it but you are going to finish it by apologizing.” 

He thought they were done but the long, drawn out “noooooo” he got in return made him start up again, slapping over already bright red skin. It was funny really, that Tooru hated this Atsumu guy so much, since Hajime had heard him on the phone with someone making exactly the same protest. To him it seemed, once he had Tooru sorry enough, and whoever had been speaking so scoldingly to the sullen looking blonde had sorted that out, the two could be good friends. But maybe that would be worse for Hajime than them being enemies. 


	3. a friend indeed (Mattsun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mattsun steps up to the plate!

“He is being insufferable.” 

It’s stated as a fact as Hanamaki leans down beside Issei, his hands going to his knees as he pants. He isn’t wrong. Oikawa had been becoming a menace and it was coming to peak levels today. And Iwaizumi wasn’t here to deal with it. 

“Should I call Iwaizumi? Maybe they can just talk and he’ll shake it off.” Hanamaki asked hopefully. 

“Nah, we can’t bother him. He's there for a funeral, it wouldn’t be right. The best we can do is wait two more days till he comes back or…” Issei trailed off. He and Iwaizumi had talked about it and Oikawa knew they had talked about it, but he preferred to be the laid back friend. However… 

_“He can’t just act like an asshole all the time cus he’s gonna start hating himself.”_ Iwaizumi had sighed, shoving dirty clothes into his gym bag like they were the cause of his problems and not a family loss and a headache of a friend. 

_ “It’s five days? How bad could he get.” _

The look Iwaizumi leveled at him said it all. 

* * *

  
“Mattsun! What are you doing?” Oikawa whined, testing the grip on his wrist by pulling back slightly to no avail as Issei pulled him into the clubroom.

“I’m cutting you off before you do something idiotic.” He sighed, sitting down and pulling a surprisingly non resistant Oikawa down over his knee. “You’re being a”- What would Iwaizumi say?- “You’re being a brat and you need to stop before you say something you regret.” 

Oikawa wiggled aggressively but still it wasn’t really an attempt to get up at all so Issei took it as an invitation to keep going, landing his first ever swat with surprising ease. 

“I’m not gonna regret anything! It’s not bratty if it’s true!” Oikawa cried out and squirmed like a tiny fish, yelping at the swats. “Mattsuuun, not so hard!” 

Issei felt pretty confident that he wasn’t going too hard at all so he picked up the pace, swatting down in a square pattern with four points and watching as Oikawa’s squirming stopped and was replaced by involuntary kicks. Was he supposed to give a lecture or something? He had some thoughts but he didn’t exactly know how to go about it. 

“Would Iwaizumi agree with that? Cus the way you have been acting makes it seem like you are asking for something to be done about it, but he’s not here so I don’t know who you're asking.” Mattsun scolded with all his might but it still came out in his casual drawl. It was effective though because Oikawa slumped down and let the pattern continue to fall on his ass that was now radiating heat into Issei’s palm. 

“Sorry.” Oikawa mumbled, still stiffening slightly with each slap but laying placid otherwise. “Sorry I was bein’ mean.” 

“Yup.” Issei said as he finished with nothing more than a pat before pulling Oikawa to standing wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Come on, let’s go back to the gym. You’re not done just cus you got a little spanking are you?” 

His friend let out a high pitched, wet noise and made a grimace, but he nodded regardless. 

“Of course I’m not done, Mattsun. I’m not gonna blow this chance to not get dragged out of the gym by Iwa-chan.” 

He yelped at the cuff that Issei aimed at the back of his head and scampered forward a few steps. That wasn’t so bad. Maybe Iwaizumi wouldn’t mind his help in the future too. 

  
  



	4. Baby baby (Akaashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi's baby it so cute, too bad Tooru can't keep his mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I love bokuaka and thinking about them having a daughter makes my heart so full I think it might explode so I just had to okay. credit for baby naming goes to the beautiful [Feather_Weight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_Weight) Love you baby! 
> 
> Warning on this one for mouth soaping.

“Oikawa-san, I’m going inside for a minute to help Koutarou. You two will be okay right?”    
  
“Course Aka-chan! Me and ‘zuki baby will be a-okay.” Tooru flashed up an ‘okay’ hand gesture and then looked back at the two year old who was trying to delicately pluck the tiny wild flowers from the grass they sat on, but failing as her pudgy hands crushed them. “Right hun? We're just chilling.”    
  
“Just chilling.” The baby repeated without thought.    
  
Tooru smiled at that. Akaashi had called it her ‘Incipient echolalia’ and Tooru was getting a kick  out of how the little girl would repeat random phrases just to test them out in her toddler brain. It was cute, she was cute and she was finally getting big enough that Tooru actually felt competent around her. 

One of the barrettes holding back the front of her soft baby hairs was slipping and Tooru reached over to fix it, Mizuki hardly noticing him as she continued to rip flowers from the earth. Tooru didn’t look away from the girl as he reached in his pocket for his buzzing phone, not even bothering to check the caller id.    
  
_ "Hey if you are coming to Miyagi the least you could do is bother to text me asshole.”   
_   
“Mattsun, I did tell you. I put it in the group chat.” 

_ "You think I read that shit? I have you on mute because you keep shitposting cat videos.” _   
  
“Those are cute!” Tooru interjected rather loudly in defense, not noticing that Mizuki had given up on her flowers in favor of watching him. 

_ “Whatever, just make sure you bring me booze. I have to go, I’m at work.” _   
  
“Ew, you cannot call me while there is a dead body in the room Mattsun! That is too gross.”   
  
_ "Too late, already did. He looks just like by the way. But like you in fifty years and twenty kilos. Bye though, see ya in a week.” _   
  
“Bye corpse fucker.” Tooru laughed as the line clicked off, only then realizing that a pair of big brown eyes were looking at him intently. “Hey baby, what if we found something fun to do?”    
  
He stood up and held his hand for the girl to take, which she did without question, her tiny legs moving double time while Tooru slowed down so they matched up. He seemed to be in the clear when they reached the wooden patio, but just as he was about to open the box of outside toys and ask what she wanted to play it happened. 

“Bye corpse fucker.” The words sounded so weird coming from her baby lips and Tooru dropped down into a crouch in a split second to hush her.    
  
“Woah no, hey don’t say that.” Spilled out of his mouth rapid fire, but the damage was done. 

“Corpse fucker?” She had picked up that those words could get a reaction. Smart girl, maybe he had made it worse.

“Fucker.” She said with all the bravado of her white haired father, just as the door to the kitchen slid open.   
  


* * *

“Five minutes Oikawa-san.” Akaashi said, finally regaining some of his calm demeanor as he pushed Tooru’s shoulders down so he was sitting on the seat of the toilet.    
  
The last ten minutes had been absolute hell, from the couple walking out the door to their daughter yelling a curse, to watching as sweet, wouldn’t hurt a fly Bokuto scooped his daughter up in his arms and started explaining how ‘He knows she loves words, but some words make people sad.’ as he left Tooru to face a steaming Akaashi.    
  
After the scariest lecture he had ever heard and a brief but hellish encounter with a hairbrush while bent over the sink, he was now squirming where he sat with a bar of soap lodged against his teeth and vile bubbles forming on his tongue. The sting in his ass matched the sting in his throat and soon there was a sting of tears in his eyes to match, and when he was finally allowed to spit and rinse he ended up washing off his whole face, feeling sticky and itchy from tears.    
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for that to happen… You’re a really mean guy though Aka-chan” He said honestly, watching as Akaashi tossed the soap bar in the trash and washed his hands, pushing up his glasses with his shoulder.    
  
“I’m sorry Oikawa-san, but I would like to point out to you that I was rather kind. I didn’t even make you sit in the corner on the naughty chair.”    
  
“Isn’t Mizuki a little young for that sort of thing, though?” Tooru asked, feeling a little alarmed at the severity, but Akaashi just blinked back at him, eyes wide as though he had said something ridiculous. 

“Of course she is. It’s not for her.”  Oh. that made sense.    
  
  
  



	5. Talk and Text (iwaizumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru comes homes for a visit but his traveling doesn't go exactly as planned.

“I just got finished twenty seven hours of travel and this is how you greet me!” Tooru squealed as Hajime shucked down his track pants, hoisting Tooru higher over his leg that was propped up on the seat of the toilet and making his toes scrape to find purchase on the tile floor. “You couldn’t even wait till we got out of the airport.”    
  
Perhaps Tooru did have a point that a family style bathroom in an airport wasn’t the best place to spank or be spanked, but Hajime had always liked to handle things as soon as possible.    
  
“I have been waiting eight hours to give you this spanking ever since you got on the connection from San Francisco after not texting me an update _again_ ” He was trying to spank quietly so as to avoid the sound going through the door, but it didn’t matter since the clap of his hand against Tooru’s ass was like a clap of thunder and the whine in his throat was far from quiet. “I asked you to do two things, Give me the flight numbers and text me at each connection. That should not have been hard Tooru.”

“It’s not a big deal! Just because you are scared of planes doesn’t mean I should be punished.” Tooru had only gotten bigger since he left Japan, but Hajime hadn’t shrunk either and while his wiggling and stamping were annoying it was no deterrent against the rapid swats that Hajime was sure were turning his skin pink under his underwear. Maybe he should just take them down to find out.    
  
He added a little force to the next round on bare skin after Tooru’s weak defense, producing a sad sound like a kicked puppy from the man over his knee. “Oh you couldn’t indulge me in the common courtesy of knowing what fucking _country_ you are in. I’m sorry I’m such an inconvenience to you.”   
  
“Haaajiimeee” Tooru’s voice sounded slightly broken up now and Hajime could admit that he was getting a little tired. He had already been tired from worrying all night about planes and idiots who failed to get on them or did get on them and then didn’t read the safety booklet and didn’t know how to put on his oxygen mask, or any other number of unfortunate events. Everyone had their paranoia, sue him. 

The hug was deep and satisfying and Hajime was annoyed that their first hug in a year was taking place in a public bathroom but he supposed that was his fault.    
  
“How does your knee feel? Changing altitude so much isn’t good for it. Did you wear a compression sleeve?” Tooru had just finished pulling his pants back up and even with little red marks under his eyes he still managed a cheeky smile.    
  
“Yes, mom.”    
  
The squeak he got when he swatted him out the door was satisfying, but not nearly as much so as swinging his arm around Tooru’s shoulders and walking side by side like they had so many times.    
  
“I’ll scrape it for you when we get home, and I think I have a stim kit laying around somewhere.” He said more conversationally, pulling Tooru in closer to his side. The kiss planted on his cheek wasn’t shocking, but it brought color to his face all the same. 

“Thanks, Iwa-chan”

  
  



	6. What happens in Rio (Hinata)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for timeskip. 
> 
> During Tooru's visit with Hinata the conversation moves in a strange direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No actual spanking in this one, just conversation about it. Also I'm not an oihina shipper but I do like to think they drunkenly made out in Rio okay.

“The greeeeeaattt king!” Hinata slurred lightly in Tooru’s ear before shouting the last word just as the door to his apartment flew open and he fell forward out of Tooru’s grip. He tried to catch his inebriated kouhai before he ate shit, but Tooru wasn’t exactly sober himself and as he fell forward he felt blessed for once that there wasn’t a genkan, otherwise one of them would have been likely to crack their head open on the ledge. 

As it stood they just fell on to the flat floor with Tooru halfway on top of chibi-chan (slightly less chibi now but still) who burst out laughing in his bright exuberant way that was half his personality shining through and half the  cachaça running through his blood stream. Tooru couldn’t help but giggle along with him, but made an attempt at a shushing sound. 

“Sshhhh chibi-chan, we’re gonna wake up your roommate.” 

Hinata laughed again without a care in the world as he squeaked out a short “He isn’t here” before pulling himself along the ground and out from under Tooru to pop up in the kitchen area with a bag of chips and two beers before grabbing Tooru’s wrist and pulling him over to the couch. There was a quiet moment of munching before Hinata chuckled at something in his own head. 

“I thought I was clever for calling you that ya know.” Hinata giggled as he cracked open the beer and took a swig. His face was so cute and pink already and Tooru should maybe stop him, but it wasn’t unsafe and at some point the kid had to figure out how many it took to give him a hangover so Tooru shrugged it off and took his own sip. 

“You said a lot of silly things you probably thought were clever back then shrimpy.”    


Hinata sent him a look that may have been supposed to be a scowl but on his still round, flushed face it didn’t really hit the mark. “You said silly stuff too though ya know. _And_ you were a meanie.” 

Tooru felt a slight twinge of guilt. He had apologized before and Hinata had been so easy going, but now he was talking about it again and… perhaps Tooru had been more of a bully than even he remembered. He was about to say something else, to apologize again when Hinata cut him off, swallowing a chip and puffing out his cheeks cutely. “If I had been a meanie like that my mom would have given me a pop. Heck, _Daichi_ would have spanked me too.” 

Tooru’s world froze for one second as he looked at the sweet, funny, adorably drunk, hopefully wouldn’t remember this conversation tomorrow face of his kouhai and burst into his own fit of laughter. For a moment Hinata seemed to think he was laughing at him, his face growing more upset and a little angry. 

“But I did get spanked for it.” Tooru choked out over his laughter. Hinata’s eyes looked like dinner plates with how wide they had grown in surprise.

“Whaa?” Hinata gaped at him like a tiny fish and Tooru burst again, tears coming to his eyes. He really must be drunk. “You really got spanked? For that? For being a meanie? to Kagayama??” 

Hinata’s questions came in rapid fire and Tooru just nodded, screwing his eyes shut to avoid laughing while he held his sip of beer in his mouth. 

“That and like a thousand other reasons. Iwa-chan is a brute Hinata, you don’t ever want to be on his bad side.” Hinata’s eyes practically sparkled at that, his smile broad and comical. 

“Good!” He half shouted as he slammed his finished can on the coffee table. “Did it hurt?” 

  
“Yeah genius, of course it hurt. Did it hurt when your big scary captain got a hold of you?” Tooru threw back, moving through his drink a lot slower than Hinata had. 

“Ah, yeah of course.” Hinata, chuckled again. He was so giggly when drunk, it was charming Tooru quite effectively. “But, actually Daichi, and even Ennoshita, didn’t turn out to be half as scary as Tadashi was in our third year.” 

Tooru did spit out his beer a little that time, choking on his shock. “The gangly one? With the freckles? No.” Hinata nodded solemnly for a beat, but then his expression shifted to something playfully conniving. 

“Yeah, but enough about me, let’s keep talking about how naughty you were.” Hinata giggled, as his now free hands went to tackle Tooru in a hug. “It’s way more fun!” 

Even Tooru could admit he had a point 

  
  



	7. repetition (Kenma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma has always had a sadistic bend, good thing he knows some masochists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is different in that it's not cp, but rather strictly a non-sexual bdsm scene so fair warning.

It was like a practiced art. A painter making the familiar lines that created a figure, before the true strokes of genius had hit the canvas, a dancer performing the same step till it was so ingrained in their body it would be impossible to do it any other way, a silversmith's trained intuition at what section should be hammered at next to create the perfect finished product.

Kenma had never been one for making things, he wasn't crafty, didn't paint or dance, wasn't interested in craftsmanship in any way. But he could understand the doing of something so many times that the flow of kinesthetic energy between one's body and one's subject became linked.

Only Kenma's subject wasn't a canvas, or an audience, or a piece of silver. Kenma's subject was the skin of those lucky enough to have been grace by him and he had painted so many of them in shades of red, had made his floggers dance their mesmerizing figure eight dance so  many times, and had beaten into them as the silversmiths hammers dents into his art with so much care. 

This one was especially fun. It was always best with friends, at least for him. And this one squealed and whined and wiggled so much even as he tried to keep still on all fours at Kenma's feet that he always found Tooru to be such an interesting subject. 

He was sure that Tooru's exterior boldness fooled a lot of people, but Kenma knew that the facets made the man and Tooru was one with many. He was one of the most whiny people Kenma played with and yet he was also usually willing to take the most out of any of them as well. They had been here for so long already. And if he was the nice, soft, kind type of dominant he would be worrying for his subjects knees and wrists. He wasn't. 

"Straighten up." 

Kenma rarely spoke and there wasn't much need for it. Just like the painter, the dancer, and the silversmith, he spoke through his work. However sometimes, words could carry weight that weapons couldn't. 

"Are you done? This was only the beginning but if you can't handle any more … you're already shaking and crying like a baby." He said it without malice, a monotone that spoke facts as his dual wielding hands continued to rotate in their undulating pattern, striking down soft leather in a stinging fashion against thighs and ass. 

"No!" Tooru half yelled as he fixed his back. His hair had fallen in his eyes and Kenma knew he would never break position to fix it, but he should have pinned it back before they started so Kenma hardly felt bad. 

"I want to do everything we talked about." the brunette panted out, already seeming hazy to Kenma from only the beginning of his flogging. Kenma stopped for a moment. Pulled out of his pattern by the demanding brattiness in his tone. Kenma loved brats, he was with Kuroo after all. 

The stillness in the air was palpable when the pattern ended and it seemed as though Tooru was holding back a whine. Which seemed to be the case when Kenma stooped down and pinched at the pinkening skin that had just had the start of its treatment and Tooru released a high stressed noise, clearly upset at upsetting. 

"Is that how you get what you want?" Again the same monotone. 

"No, sir." 

"How do you get what you want?"

"Ask, sir." Tooru's breath was hitched up and Kenma would have to slow down if they really did want to get to everything. "Please can we go through everything we talked about, sir? I'll be good I promise I just need to-" 

There was no need to let him finish, Kenma thought as he interrupted what could have ended up as quite the speech knowing Tooru, with a slower harder pattern of swinging hits. 

There was so much time and practice that went into a craft. But be it painter, dancing, silverwork, or sadistic ass beating, the process was never exactly the same.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
